Sombras e Luz
by Wynter Dark
Summary: Resposta ao desafio Feelings do Fórum MDF - Sirius Black não é o seu comum prisioneiro de Azkaban – e foi isso, essa perfeita mistura de sombras do passado e luz no futuro que o permitiu escapar rumo a uma nova vida.


**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos._**

**Sombras e Luz**

"_Life is a gamble, Vane. It's harsh and painful most of the time, and it's not for the timid. Spoils go to the victor, not to the one who doesn't even show up for the battle."1_

**Acheron Parthenopaeus**

_**Night Play, by Sherrilyn Kenyon.**_

Era minha culpa.

Esse sentimento soava na minha cabeça noite e dia. Era minha culpa.

Se eu não tivesse tido aquela maldita idéia, se eu não tivesse confiado em quem não devia, se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção... tudo isso podia ser evitado.

Era minha culpa.

Claro, eu não os tinha matado. Não no sentido mais frio da palavra, no sentido do se preparar espiritualmente – se bem que eu duvido muito que aquele maldito covarde tenha tido sequer um dia, um minuto de dúvida. Se ele tivesse tido, nós teríamos percebido- ou pelo menos eu gosto de pensar que teríamos. Afasta um pouco a dor. – então preparar a varinha, mirar e dizer as palavras, as malditas palavras, aquelas que serão as últimas que a pessoa irá ouvir.

_Avada Kedavra._

É necessário muito sangue frio pra isso, e embora eu o tenha, eu o faça e o farei caso seja preciso, não fui eu o executor de tal crime. Mas, mesmo que eu não o tivesse feito, a sombra dele me perseguiria eternamente porque, no fundo, eu sei disso. Eu sei a verdade.

A culpa é minha.

E era por isso que eu tinha me conformado com a minha estada em Azkaban – me conformado com a comida ruim, o cheiro pútrido que exalava do chão e a total ausência do sol – era quase como se Azkaban não existisse para Ele. Mas até aí, eu entendo – se eu fosse o sol, ou Deus, provavelmente o último lugar no mundo que eu visitaria seria Azkaban.

Era fácil perder a conta dos dias ali, a conta do tempo... naquele mundo de escuridão e trevas, o que todos queriam fazer eram se perder nas épocas mais felizes de suas vidas, enquanto ainda podiam.

_Enquanto os dementadores ainda não iam e tiravam isso de nós também._

Perdi a conta de quantos morreram desde que cheguei aqui- a falta de afeto, de esperança, de luz... tudo isso nos puxa cada vez mais fundo para o redemoinho de trevas que parecia não ter fim. É muito fácil desistir.

E eu admito que desisti.

Por dias eu simplesmente me larguei. Ali, no canto da cela. Às vezes, os guardas traziam comida, às vezes, eles esqueciam – e aí eu assumia a minha forma animaga. Animais pensam menos – sofrem menos. Dão menos alegria aos dementadores – se é que posso chamar aquele sentimento de alegria.

Alegria é luz, e eu não vejo luz em tanto tempo...

Existem muitos tipos de fome em Azkaban e eu nunca saberia dizer de qual delas eu sofria mais.

Foi num dos poucos dias que eles se lembraram de entregar comida para nós que eu vi – o jornal que iria mudar o rumo da minha vida. Pedi ao guarda o exemplar e ele me jogou, mal-humorado, provavelmente pensando estar fazendo a sua boa ação do dia. Não me importava.

Ali estava, na primeira página, o traidor. O verdadeiro assassino de James e Lily Potter. O maldito Peter Pettigrew.

Por alguns momentos, eu não pude acreditar – era ele mesmo? Mas sim, tinha de ser. As coincidências eram muitas – ele até tinha exatamente o mesmo dedo faltando, por céus!

Como eu pude chamar esse cretino de melhor amigo um dia? Como eu pude ter essa ousadia? James e Lily estavam mortos, e essa culpa, a culpa do engano, do excesso de auto-confiança... essa sempre seria minha.

Mas eu devia justiça aos meus amigos. Eu devia justiça ao meu afilhado, a Harry – quem foi mais prejudicado pelos meus erros. Eu queria vingança contra _wormtail._ Poder matar o cretino dolorosamente, lentamente – como ele estava me matando a cada dia, a cada segundo com culpa, remorso.

Eu precisava afastar aquele risco para Harry.

Proteger o Harry. Essa seria minha nova missão na vida - ser pra ele o padrinho que eu nunca fui, o pai que James nunca vai poder ser; por minha culpa. A imagem do bebê de cabelos pretos e bagunçados e olhos verdes incríveis aparece em minha mente – sorrindo, rindo aqueles risinhos bobos de bebê.

Aquilo é luz. Harry precisa de mim, ele precisa de alguém que saiba o que Pettigrew fez para os pais dele, de alguém que proteja ele do mal, alguém que o ame e esteja disposto a ir com ele em jogos de quadribol... – Será que ele joga quadribol como o pai? Quando era pequeno, Harry era absolutamente fascinado pela vassoura de brinquedo que eu lhe dei. Eu preciso descobrir... – Harry com certeza vai apreciar se eu o apoiar nisso. Ele precisa de mim. _Harry precisa de mim e eu vou ajudá-lo, custe o que custar._

E, com essa resolução, um plano começou a se desenvolver em minha mente. Eu, Sirius Black, ia ousar o impossível, o antes nunca tentado. Uma fuga de Askaban. E eu conseguiria.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei nervoso. Tinha medo de que os dementadores se aproximassem mais de mim e complicassem mais meus planos de fuga, agora que eu tinha decidido voltar a lutar. Eles não pareceram, porém, prestar nenhuma atenção a mais em mim, e depois eu viria a entender por que – meus motivos nasciam da determinação em ajudar meu afilhado, a vingar meus amigos, a me livrar do fardo da culpa que eu carregava por tanto tempo,... – não eram motivos felizes, não os atrairiam para minha cela; ainda mais se eu permanecesse na minha forma animal – o que eu fiz.

Eu aperfeiçoava cada detalhe do meu plano com atenção e minúcia, não bastava apenas sair de Azkaban, eu precisava sobreviver do lado de fora. Sobreviver sem ser pego antes de conseguir minha vingança em Pettigrew, antes de eliminar essa ameaça para meu afilhado.

Não tinha planejado nenhum dia específico para a minha fuga, mas eu soube quando o momento chegou. Os dementadores e guardas estavam ocupados, interrogando um recém-chegado, o caminho estava quase livre pra mim.

O frio nervoso me atrapalhou um pouco, meu estômago se rebelava e pela primeira vez eu agradeci o fato de não ter comido. Nada porém parecia acalmar meus nervos, eu tinha quase certeza de que tudo isso não funcionaria... mas eu precisava tentar.

Transformado em cachorro, o mais lentamente e silenciosamente que pude, me espremi entre duas grades da cela; foi mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria, tive de prender a respiração uma vez ou outra e eu tinha aquela sensação ruim de que eu seria pego a qualquer minuto.

Quando consegui desvencilhar a minha cauda da grade quase lati em comemoração, mas consegui me conter – a mistura de medo e entusiasmo era muito grande, mas meu plano exigia silêncio absoluto. O mais rápido que eu pude, comecei a correr para uma passagem que eu sabia que daria para uma área cheia de árvores e pouco habitada, perfeita pra fugir.

Parei por alguns minutos considerando roubar a varinha de um dos guardas para me ajudar na fuga, mas seria muito arriscado e iria contra as minhas morais – é, eu sei. Sirius Black, o assassino de Lily e James Potter, ainda tem alguma honra guardada em si. Assustador.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu corri. Posso afirmar com toda certeza de que foram por mais dias e horas do que eu estava planejando. Em certo momento, peguei carona em um daqueles veículos trouxas esquisitos, acho que Lily chamava de _caminhotene_, ou algo assim. O dono não percebeu.

Eu ia e vinha despreocupadamente, apenas aproveitando pela primeira vez em treze anos o sabor do vento no meu rosto, da chuva nos meus pêlos –considerando que eu ainda era um cachorro...

Continuava roubar jornais – eles já sabiam da minha fuga. Meu rosto estava em todas as páginas, dizendo que eu ia até Hogwarts para matar Harry Potter.

Não pude conter uma gargalhada – não era uma gargalhada feliz. Eu, atrás do meu afilhado? Aquele a quem eu daria a vida para proteger? Será que Harry acreditaria nisso?

Na matéria ao lado da minha foto eles contavam uma história deturpada do que realmente aconteceu a Lily e James, o ponto de vista deles. Isso me recorda, uma vez eu disse a Moony que nós seríamos lendas... eu estava certo sobre isso. Eu sempre estava.

Eu fechei os olhos, pedindo que Harry acreditasse em mim quando o momento chegasse, que ele acreditasse que eu não tinha matado seus pais, meus grandes amigos a sangue frio... mas algo em mim sabia que ele não teria certeza. Ele acreditaria nessa besteirada do Profeta Diário...

Merlin, pela primeira vez eu gostaria que eu estivesse errado sobre alguma coisa.

**1- "A vida é um jogo, Vane. É difícil e doloroso a maior parte do tempo, e não é para os tímidos. O reconhecimento vai para o vitorioso, não para aquele que nem apareceu na batalha."**

**Foi traduzido por mim, portanto pode ter erros. xD**

**N/A: Fanfic escrita para desafio Feelings do fórum MDF.  
As palavras usadas estão sublinhadas, caso não dê pra ver me avisem xD. **

**Ainda não foi revisada, então me desculpem por ocasionais erros.  
Bom, eu espero que vocês gostem da história, se puderem, comentem. É muito importante pra mim.**

** O voluntário 'vamos deixar a Miss postar' da vez foi o meu tio, então big thanks pra ele. – Aliás estamos aceitando doações para comprar um novo computador para mim. O meu queimou o HD, então eu dependo da caridade da família pra postar e tal... xD**

Aliás, amanhã (15/03) é aniversário de uma pessoinha muito especial nesse mundo. Você sabe quem é. Tainá Passos de Menezes, Yay!

Não sei se eu consigo escrever algo super mega rápido pra ti, guria, até amanhã (estar sem PC nos obriga a essas coisas) então aproveitando o espaço e o fato de que você é uma big fã do Sirius, essa fic é toda pra ti. Parabéns, felicidades, e muitos anos de vida! Você brilha Tati, nunca deixe essa luz apagar. Amigas pra sempre YAY! Bolo de chocolate pra você! – eu sei, eu sei que você queria um porshe amarelo, mas, hei, eu tenho cara de Edward Cullen? Vai pedir pro Jasper! HAHAHAHAHA xD

Bom, até quando der xD

Miss Huyu  



End file.
